Over Coming Fear
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: After Max breaks 99's heart - she is kidnapped by four KAOS agents. Before she is rescued she is beaten, and mentally broken down. Will she be able to over come her oderal or will she crawl deep inside herself. Set in Season Two & Three.
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Over Coming Fear_

**SEASON SET IN: **_2_

**SUMMARY: **_Max is too afraid to admit to himself and too 99 of his deep and everlasting love for her. Fear that her life would be in even more danger because of him. He's afraid that KAOS would use her to bate him. So he denies his feelings for her._

_99 is upset and not fully understanding his reasoning for denying himself and her his heart. She tries to toughen up and realize that he was just trying to protect her. But, she was one tough cookie – meaning she was a damn agent for CONTROL after all. She could take care of herself._

_Until an group of four KAOS agents kidnap her. 99 goes through life altering pain. Due to the beatings, raping, and mind tearing apart torture that they put her through. Will she manage to recover and get herself back – or will she crawl deep inside her never to be healthy again?_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Romance/ Drama/ Family/ Crime/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Suspense/ Spiritual _

**RATING: **_K+ = M + The chapters will be rating according. _

**PRELUDE**

**RATING K**

**HEART BREAK**

_[This is set in the year 1966. So the outfits, cars, gadgets, slang are due to effort.]_

"99?" He looked over at the pretty and young agent sitting next to him. Closer than what is proper. But he wasn't complaining. But he didn't let his true emotions show. He couldn't allow that. Because if he did, than she would be in danger. More so than what being a agent for CONTROL was. No, if he allowed his true love show for her than her life would be in danger, all because of him. He couldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it. So he locked up his love deep inside.

She turned and smiled into his eyes. Her eyes just begging him – as always – to open up and to be true to her – and himself. "Yes Max?" Her right eye brow rose.

Licking his lips. "Why are you so afraid to share your name?" He had wondered that ever since her first day at CONTROL. Of course he didn't know the rest of the agents by their names, just their numbers. The chief also – but the chief, was just the chief. But 99 was different. She was special. It brothered him that she wouldn't share her name with him – after all, she knew his.

"I just don't feel the need too." She shrugged her shoulders.

He could feel her tighten up. His right hand slightly moved and he intertwined her fingers with his own. "KAOS all ready knows about your family – 99, so if you think that you are protecting them. " He silently shrugged. He knew that she understood his meaning.

She sighed. "My name doesn't matter, Max, never had. Never will." She broke the eye contact that always drew her in. She stared out at the park. Watching the kids play, couples snuggle, and families just enjoying the spring day. She knew deep down that she would never have that. A husband, children at her side. She had a family of course, her mom and dad, her siblings, her relatives. But, no family of her own. No love of her life to come home too, no baby in her arms.

Max didn't like how she was distancing herself from him. Granted he did the same thing with her – he had too, too keep her safe. But, he hated that she was withdrawing herself from him. He couldn't bare it. He reached over with his free hand and gently cupped the bottom of her chin, turning it gently to him. "It does matter." He said.

She slowly shook her head.

"Too me it matters." He whispered.

She smiled softly. Leaning forward she captured his lips with her own. She knew that she was just going to kiss him gently and quickly, because he would just pull away. But, she felt that this time was different from the other rare times that she kissed him, this time she felt his mouth open willing. She quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth and just explored – her arms lifted up and wrapped around his neck, drawing herself even closer to him.

Max lost all conscious thoughts as 99's lips met his. When she was leaning forward, he knew she was going to kiss him. It would be like the other rare kisses that she had given him in the past – soft, gentle, warm and all over with quickly. So he didn't stop her from kissing him. But, this time when her lips met his, he gave into his deepest longing and opened his mouth. He wanted – no he demanded her to deepen the kiss.

He had let go of her hand, when he felt her struggling out of his grasp. He willing did so – because he fully knew she wanted to wrap her arms around him and get them much closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly lifted her and crushed her into him, he felt her bum slightly on his legs.

99 moaned into his mouth as she felt his need for her. She tugged at the back of his hair, and lightly tickled his neck. He moaned into her mouth and just leaned in for a deeper connection – she realized that she had just discovered his sensitive spot. She never wanted to end this kiss. Because she knew if she did than he would put the stop to them finally being together.

Max could feel himself began to lag due to lack of oxygen and he could tell that she was feeling the same way. He for one wouldn't mind dying here in her arms – but he would forever blame himself if she died because of him. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and started to pull from the kiss.

99 quickly leaned forward and tried to kiss his mouth once more, but he gently shook his head as he tried to get his breath. She wasn't going to give up easily. She stared to kiss his neck, working down to the nap of his right collar bone.

"99 – we need to stop." Max said in a breathless but firm voice as he gripped her shoulders. He managed to pull her away from him. But the desire was still fully in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had too, he leaned forward and was about to met her most delicious and waiting lips – but he forced himself to turn his head so that he kissed the top of her forehead – just above her right eye.

99 breathed in deeply, "Max, take me to bed. Now." She whispered as her arms tighten even more on his shoulders. They had moved from the back of his neck when he broke the kiss. Licking her lips.

"I can't, 99." He whispered as he moved back slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Max." She whispered leaning forward. Her right hand reached up to his neck and brought him closer to him once more. Before their lips could meet he lifted his head. Her head bowed in disappointment and loss.

His forehead met hers. "99, I can't allow you get hurt."

"How can you hurt me?" She whispered her eyes locking with his.

"KAOS will use you to bate me. They will go to unthinkable ends to hurt you." Sighing deeply, "I can't allow that to happen to you. Never to you."

99's hand left his neck and slightly traced his neck as it made it way around to his Adam's apple. She could feel how chocked up he was. "I can take care of myself, Max." Licking her lips. "My life is in danger by being an agent at CONTROL." Her hand rand down to his chest. "Please Max, believe in us. Let us happen."

"I can't." He whispered.

"You mean you won't." She said in a steel voice. Overriding his voice before his last sentence completely left him.

"I won't." He said pulling away from her and away from them. He moved slightly to give her more room on the bench, he kept the same distance between them before the kiss. He wanted her to know that he would always be there as her friend – but that was where it had to end.

99 looked Max straight in the eyes silently for the longest time. Than she forcefully moved herself from him – across the bench. There was twenty good inches between them. It felt like a gulf had suddenly separated them.

"99 ..." Max reached out trying to touch her.

"I understand 86." She said holding her head high and her voice a tight rein in itself.

"Max." Max said. "You never call me 86, 99, you always call me Max."

"It's not proper for agents to call one another by their names. It's not safe, 86, you fully know this. Remember what they taught us at spy school."

"Yes, but 99, you and Chief have always called Max. I don't see why that has to change." Max said in a desperate worried voice. He moved sideways but than stopped at her cold look. "Please don't do this, 99."

She stood to her feet and smoothed down her pants suit. "It time we got back to headquarters, 86, I'm sure the Chief is wondering where we are." Without a backward glance she took purposeful steps and walked away from the bench. From him.

Max stood to his feet and just watched as his best friend, and soul mate walk away from him. He had to try to make this up to her. Get them back to where they had been since the day they first met one another – her first day at CONTROL and them learning they were new partners.

He walked behind her. He wasn't going to walk with her – because he fully knew that wasn't what she needed at this moment. But, he would make sure she got back to headquarters safely.

He never noticed the pairs of eyes watching his every move. He never noticed the thin smiles on the four different mouths. He never noticed the evil glint from the eyes that weren't wearing sunglasses.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Mixed Singles USA

**Chapter One Rating: K **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**MIXED SINGLES U.S.A.**

**WORRIED ABOUT HOW THINGS LAY**

**HEADQUARTERS: CHEIF'S OFFICE **

The sliding doors slid open and 99 walked into the office, Max just a few steps behind her. He watched as she walked over one of the chairs that was just opposite the Chief's desk. She sat down, up straight and razor tensed. He sighed deeply as he made his way to the other chair, he looked at her before sitting down. If she gave him 'don't you dare' look than he wouldn't sit next to her. He would move to the other side of the room – just to please her. But, she just looked at him with no feelings. His heart broke as he sat down.

"Max. 99." The chief looked up and smiled. Both agents were looking at him, waiting for him to give them their next assignment. Well in truth, 99 looked at him steady and Max kept looking at him than over at 99, than back at him. _So they have been fighting again. Wonder what about. It doesn't seem like their typical spat – 99 would be looking at me – than over at Max – than me again – than Max. Wonder what Max did and said to upset 99 so much. Doesn't matter – I know 99. She'll make Max suffer for a while than she'll forgive him. She can't stay mad at him too long. Neither can I._

"Max and 99, KAOS is up to it's old tricks once more." He leaned forward with his hands in front of him. "Two agents are reported too want to track down and kill one of our agents."

"Which agent is that, Chief?" 99 asked in a strained but very professional voice. Her chin had lifted as she listened to her boss.

"82." The Chief simply said. "82 is stationed in Paris, Texas. I need you two to fly over there and get him back to headquarters."

"You can count on us, sir." 99 stood to her feet, "If that is all."

The Chief nodded. He watched as she turned stiff and tall and looked down at Max. "I will meet you at the front door, 86, please don't stay too long." With that she turned and walked from the office. The Chief's eyes had widen at 99's proclaiming Max's number – she hadn't done that since the first day she had meet Max, right here in this very office. Max had quickly told her to call him Max – and the rest was history. His eyes slowly swifted from the sliding of the door after 99 – towards a stiff and upset looking Maxwell Smart. "What the hell did you do, Max, to pissed that agent off?"

Max sighed and bowed his head, "I broke her heart."

"Oh." The Chief said in a soft voice.

"It had to be done. " Max's head lifted as he was speaking. "I can't allow her to be in danger – due to me. I had to protect her. With my life if I have too." He stood to his feet with shaky hands.

The Chief stood also and walked around his desk. He stopped in front of his top agent – and truly his best friend. "Max, you didn't have to do that." He put his hand on the agent's right shoulder, squeezing down gently but firmly. "Why do you so willing deny yourself happiness and the hopes of a family?"

Max looked steadily into the Chief's eyes. "What and leave my wife a widow and my children fatherless." Shaking his head, "No way in hell, sir, no way in hell."

Neither man realized that the sliding doors swished open. Neither man realized that 99 had come back to join them. Neither man realized that 99 was listening with such devastation in her eyes.

"I used to feel the same way as you, Max, than I met my soul mate. Than I knew that I couldn't live my life without her in it, by my side. My partner, my lover, best friend, singer of my soul, my better half."

Max's jaw tighten and his hands clenched at his sides.

The Chief sighed deeply. "I was too afraid to admit to myself that it was ok to be in love, be a husband, a father and risk leaving all that behind if I was killed in action. So, Max, I know exactly how you feel right now. But, I know you, and I know 99. I know that you two can make it. But you just have to over come your fear and go after what you want most in this world. Your soul mate." His hand squeezed even more tightly.

"No." Max breathed in the silence of the room. He turned and stopped dead at the site of 99 at the open door way. "99 …."

She just stared at him with tears rolling freely down her checks. "The car is waiting for us, 86." She said trying to get her breathing under control.

He took a step forward with his hand out reached – but one look in her eyes and he stopped. "I'm sorry 99." He softly said.

"What are you sorry for, Ma – 86?" Her chin lifted in determination and slight anger. But mostly in heartbreak.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that." Max said.

"Is that all?" Her glistening eyes shown with anger.

Max's mouth opened …. than he closed it slowly. He just simply stared at her.

"I see." 99 lifted her hand to her face and quickly began to wipe away the falling tears. "I see where I stand than." Her jaw stiffen. "Time to rescue 82." With that she turned and walked stiffly away.

**THE PLANE RIDE**

"You don't have to sit next to me, 86, I know I'm the last person you want to be with." 99 said in a toneless voice. She lifted the window blind so she could look outside. Even through the clouds and the blue sky held no life for her today.

"Actually, 99, I do." Max said. "My plane ticket's seat is right next to yours. You don't want me to get in trouble with the air line by taking someone else's seat, now do you?"

"The plane is half empty, 86, I doubt the stewards and the stewardess would mind you sitting in an unoccupied seat." 99 rolled her eyes. "It's not like they won't find you for your free meal."

"Do you want me to move?" Max softly asked looking intently in her eyes.

"You know what I want from you." 99 answered in a soft voice. Tears glistened in her eyes. She fought to keep them at bay. It wouldn't do for her to break on the plane or in public. Taking a calming breath she fought her emotions and backed them back into her heart. She began to rebuild the wall that she had started the moment that Max had denied his love for her – in the park. "But you aren't willing to give me that." She said back in her toneless voice.

"99, please don't lock yourself up like this." Max pleaded softly – trying desperately to break through the wall that he knew she was building around herself. "Please don't lock your friendship up from me."

"You don't need it, 86, you are quite happy too being alone. That way none one can get hurt because of you." 99 couldn't handle looking him in the eyes any longer – she turned her head and stared out of the window. At the clouds and at the sunset that was beginning to show.

Max sighed deeply. "I'm sorry 99."

99 remained silent. Stiff and still.

"You were never apposed to hear that, 99." Max said softly in her right ear. He had leaned in even closer – so to keep their conversion from being overheard. He breathed in her scent. He had to gripe his chair rest – in order to keep his hands off of her.

99 turned her head and looked into his eyes. Leaning forward and licking her lips. She paused as she was just two inches from him. Her right hand ran lightly up his chest – meeting his silk shirt all the way – oh how she wished it was skin. His skin. Her eye lids began to flutter as she simply breathed on him.

"99 ..." Max moaned in a smooth breath, his eyes beginning to slit, his hands lifted from the arm rest and reached over and touched her. That was enough for him, his hands quickly wrapped around her waist and he managed to pull her to him, as his mouth captured hers.

99 closed her eyes, as her hands quickly wrapped themselves around his neck. She pulled him even closer to her. She never wanted this kiss to end. The fingers of her right hand gently teased his neck, he felt the goosebumps rise even more and faster on his neck.

Max just kissed her with all the passion and love that he could bring forth. He felt the seat handle that kept her from him. His right hand quickly went around and found the seat belt, he quickly pushed the button. The click sounded in his roaring ears – success. He quickly lifted her, and managed to move her out of her seat and into his lap – one smooth swoop. If he had truly been himself (all tightly wound up and in control of his emotions, than she would have bumped her leg, or something on her way to him. But as he was finally letting his love shine through – he managed this feat without hurting her.)

99 moved closer to him as she felt the safety of his lap. She deepened the kiss as she felt more secure in her surroundings. This was so much better than being pushed deeply into the wooden hand seat holder – she would have a bruise on her side later – but it was worth it. She was in Max's arms. All the bruises were worth being here in this moment.

Max broke the kiss because he was running out of oxygen – but didn't let his face leave her skin – not this time – he wanted to take her essence deep within. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He wanted – no he demanded in this moment to claim her as his own. Too possess her body and soul. It was his damn given right after all. His right hand had moved from her waist and up to her neck, as they were kissing. His hand around her collar bone, up swan like neck, and the her jaw bone. "I have to have you, 99." He softly moaned as his hand reached up and his fingers ran up and down her cheek – up to her cheek bone and down. Than started to circle repeating clockwise than counter-clockwise.

"You all ready do have me," 99 moaned softly as she leaned in and rested her forehead against his. Her hands unhooked from the back of his neck and she quickly moved her hands up and down his back, one hand coming around to his front – to rest just above his navel. She had enough air, it was time to get back to what she wanted to be doing – and that's was kissing the man of her heart. She lowered herself - and once again captured his mouth with her own – quickly slipping her tongue deep into his waiting mouth.

Max gripped her even tighter than before, quiet enjoying her low moans. He felt his desire rise even higher than before. He just had to have her, here, now, before he and she exploded. His hand quickly moved from her face and ran down her body to the button on her pants. His hand was on it – getting it ready to undo.

He broke the kiss and looked deeply into her glazed desire filled eyes, "Max …." She breathed.

Max grew stiff as he realized what he had about to do. He almost and willing allowed his love for 99 to overtake him – if they had succeed in sleeping together – than there was no way in hell that he would be able to walk away from her. Shit.

99 leaned forward and tried to capture his mouth in hers once more. But, Max turned his head and pulled away. Before she could say anything, he stiffly pulled her off of his lap and deposited her back into her seat. He took his arms off of her. "I'm sorry, 99." He cleared his throat. "That won't happen ever again, I can promise you that."

With tears rolling down her cheeks, 99 leaned forward and pulled his shoulders towards her, "Max, don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this too us. We are meant for one another. How can you deny this. How can you deny true and soul mate love?" Reaching up with her right hand, she cupped the bottom of his chin. "Please Max." She begged softly.

Max reached up and grabbed her hand, in a firm gripe. "No 99." He said looking into her eyes.

99 read everything that she had too in them. "You apologized for my overhearing what you told the Chief about us."

Max nodded, "I am, 99, you should never have heard that."

99 leaned in even closer. "Than 86, you should have used the freaking cone of silence." With that she pulled away from him, and turned and looked out the window into the black sky.

Max silently watched her …. and moaned what could have been. What he had so willing denied and ripped away from them both.

He never noticed the four pair of eyes that were locked on their section of seats. He never noticed four evil smiles on four different faces. He never noticed four heads nod as one at each other.

**PARIS, TEXAS**

99 stood to her feet and smoothed down her pants suit as she moved passed Max. She walked confidently down the isle with Max a few feet behind her. Her body was stiff and her nerves were tightly stung.

Max sighed deeply as he followed his partner from the plane. He very well knew that she didn't want him walking beside him, not after breaking her heart for the final time. But, he was still going to protect her. She was his partner after all …. wait what if she transferred. No, the Chief would never allow that. The Chief knew that 99 and he were the perfect team – that any other agent wouldn't be able to save his life …. not like 99.

99 set a steady pace through the waiting room. "86, you might as where walk beside me. If KAOS agents are about, than I think they will attack my side."

"I feel that they will attack your back, 99." Max said in a steady and calm voice. "I'm going to watch your back."

"I don't need you to protect me, 86, I know the tell tale signs of attacks on all sides of me." 99 tonelessly said.

"Perhaps I still need you to protect _me_, 99." Max said. He stopped just behind her as she stopped dead in her tracks.

99 closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what he was asking her. He was asking her not to separate him as his partner. He was asking her to remain by his side for his own safety. He was asking her to always watch his back. Could she do it? Could she stay by his side and know that she could never have what her heart and soul truly wanted.

Her spy school days came back to her. Hell her childhood came rushing back to her. It wasn't in her too abandoned a fellow human being – a human being whom truly needed her to keep them alive. She couldn't. She couldn't willing walk away from agent 86, Maxwell Smart – because in doing so – insured his death. If not from a KAOS agent than from his own bumbling ways.

Her eyes opened and she turned around. Her head held high. "I will always remain your partner, 86, I don't walk away from my assigned partner."

"Even if the beings higher than the Chief orders it." Max said in a firm steady voice.

"Even than I will never walk away from my partner." She said in a firm professional voice. A thin smile gazed her lips. "But, I highly doubt that even the President of the United States would want to risk your life, agent #86."

"Thank you 99, I appreciate that." Max said with a nod.

"We best get going, 86. The Chief wants 82 back at headquarters by early afternoon." 99 said nodding towards the the exist. "Also you may walk beside me, 86."

"Thank you, 99." Max said and stepped beside her.

The two CONTROL agents walked side by side towards the outside of the airport. Neither one of them noticed or even had a hint of the four pairs of feet followed behind them.

**AT CONTROL BUILIDING**

"82." Max said with a nod.

"86. 99." 82 nodded and shook hands with both agents in front of him. "I'm glad that the Chief has sent you two to get me back to headquarters."

"Why are two KAOS agents after you, 82?" 99 asked as taking a seat on the crates. They had found 82 locked in a small room off one of CONTROLS' warehouses.

"This reminds me of the room that the chief had me hide in, a few months previous." Max said looking around the small and cluttered room. He shook visibly. "I didn't like it than, and I don't like it now."

"But it was necessary, 86, your life was in danger." 99 said in a professional voice. Even through her heart broke as he brought that case back up. The case where she honestly thought he had been shot too death. She felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes, but she battled them back. She refused to show any emotions. Not just because agent #82 was present, but because she had sworn to herself that she was no longer going to allow her emotions to run her life. The moment that she agreed to stay at Max's side no matter what – she had finished putting the final brick on the wall around her heart. During the long and silent cab ride to the warehouse she had cemented each brick – brick by brick.

"Still 99, I hate being closed in." Max said shaking his head, "I must admit this isn't as bad as when I got stuffed in the mummy case. Wrapped tightly as well … a mummy." He laughed gently. 82 simply shook his head and laughed gently.

"I wish you wouldn't laugh about that, 86, you could have simply been killed." 99 said tightly. Her back and shoulders tighten even more than they had been before. Max almost died when she went on her personal time. She had to take some time off from CONTROL and away from Max, her mother had called and told her that her cousin had been in a car accident. She HAD to go home. But, she wished she didn't. Because as soon as she walked into the CONTROL'S front lobby agents 13, 422, 28, 98 came rushing up to her and told her about Max's mummy case adventure. She had rushed away and rushed into the Chief's office and wrapped her arms around Max's body and held on for dear life. He had cried out in pain. She felt bad for hurt his sore muscles, and she never wanted to let go. But, she did manage to loosen her gripe on him.

Max had turned to face her fully after he had spoken. He had realized that he had made a mistake trying to make a joke out of that experience. Not only for him, he had actually feared for his very life in that mummy case. But, he wanted to try to ease the tension for her, because he very well knew that she personally blamed himself for his near death experience. For not being by his side. "I'm sorry 99." He simply said.

99's jaw had locked. "I just don't like to think that I would have been out of a partner, due to the fact that I wasn't there to protect your back."

"But 99, how could we have known that was going to happen? I mean how could we know that KAOS would pick that time to decide that I was the next CONTROL agent to be shipped off in a mummy case?" Max sat down on the crate across from her. Her legs were in between his. Leaning forward he put his hand on her hands in her lap, "You needed to be with your cousin, 99."

"No, I needed to be by your side, 86, I'm your partner after all." 99 forcefully said looking into his eyes.

"I'm your senior agent." Max said.

"Only by two weeks." She quickly pointed out.

"Two weeks ahead at CONTROL, agent 99, but remember I have worked for other government agencies while you were still in Spy school." Max sighed. "I have gone through the Koren War, while you my dear where still in junior high."

"What does that matter?" 99 sighed deeply.

"I am ten years your senior, 99, I have had ten more years of experience than you. I went through spy school as soon as I left the air force. Granted I didn't join CONTROL until your final two weeks of spy school, but, I'm still your senior agent. It doesn't matter that you joined CONTROL two weeks after I did." Max leaned back and took his hands off of hers.

82 had remained silent as the two agents were talking. He knew more was going on than trying to reassure 99 that it wasn't her fault that 86 almost got killed when she was out of town. He knew of 99's crush on 86, and he had silently watched as it grew into everlasting love. He very well knew that 86 felt the same for 99 as she felt for him. But what he was truly witnessing here is 86 breaking 99's heart. He was actually stunned into silence that feisty 99 wasn't putting up much of a fight.

99 stood to her feet and brushed down her pants suit. "Now that we have recovered 82, it's best that we be on our way. The Chief wants us to get him back safely." She walked around Max and stood in front of 82. "82 what is the best way out of Pairs, Texas?"

"Flying." 82 quickly said. "But not by comical airport."

Max stood up and walked over to the two agents. "Why is that agent 82?" He folded his arms across his chest. "99 and I flew comical and we didn't have any problems."

82 didn't miss the quick look that 99 shot at 86, and than 86 at 99. Both missing each other by the barest of all seconds.

"KAOS will be watching the airports, train stations and bus stops for me. They know that I know that they are trying to kill me. They know that I called headquarters and they very well know that the Chief would send you and 99 to me, 86." 82 sighed deeply, "So you see, 86 nothing comical would be available to us."

99 nodded her head. "He's right, 86. There has to be another way to get into the skies." Turning back to 82, "Well?"

"Renting a four person chop duster." 82 said with a thin smile. "I know it's a rough flight from Texas back to Washington DC but it's necessary."

"I understand." 99 said with a tight nod. "I'll be at the airfield renting the plane."

"Hold up, 99, I'm the man so that makes me the one too rent the duster." Max held up his hand.

99 turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "86, as my senior agent, and one of the world's best top agents in the world, you are in as much danger as 82 is."

"99, I can't allow you to go off by yourself." Max said in a firm voice.

99 opened her purse and quickly drew out her small gun. Pointing it straight at his right shoulder, "If I have to shoot you, 86, than I will." She lowered the gun and pointed –

Max had followed her aim and slightly groaned at where she was aiming. He looked up into her stubborn eyes. "99, this assignment is much too dangerous to risk your life. I'm going."

"No 86." 99 said cocking the gun.

"Don't pull the trigger, 99, you will regret it." Max said in a calm and steady voice.

"Well I now?" 99 said with a slight snare of her lips. Her professional face quickly came back into place.

"If you have to shoot me, 99, than aim for the heart." Max said quietly.

"I don't want to shoot you, Ma – 86. But, if it's the only way to keep you here than I will." She moved the gun to his left leg.

"99 -" Max sighed deeply. "Shoot."

99's finger pulled softly on the trigger. Right before it got to the spot where the gun would fire and the bullet flew from it - she took her finger down. "I'm going to go alone, 86. You are going to remain here and protect 82."

Max nodded. "If you aren't back in one hour, 99, than I'm going to come after you."

99 nodded and left the room.

82 rubbed his chin with his right hand, "That's why I don't like having partners. They always aim for the most important part of a man." He joked.

Max just glared at him. 82 shut up and sat down and waited.

**IN THE AIR**

Max sat in the backseat with 99 firmly in his lap. 99 could only rent a three seater chopper. Max didn't feel comfortable with 99 up front with the pilot, and he didn't want her sitting on 82's lap, so he said that 82 was going to sit up front and he and 99 would be in the back. His face was resting on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

99 had kept her body stiff and tight as soon as she sat upon Max's lap. She grabbed the seat belt that he began to wrap around her waist - she couldn't bare to have his hands so close to where she truly wanted them too be. If he accidentally grazed a sensitive area – even with her clothes on – than she would lose all control. She took the belt from his hand and zapped it in place. Her face set too stoned as the pilot started the plane and they rolled out to the air field. It was a very bumpy ride, the field was just an rutted old field. It used to owned by a family of farmers – but the family all died out and no one wanted to farm the land any longer. So the fields had been sadly neglected.

Max's head kept hitting her shoulders and her head. "I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry 9-9-9-9-99." His teeth clattered.

"It's quite all right, Max." 99 turned suddenly turned sideways in his lap. She reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Here rest your head here." She pulled his head and placed it on her chest. Right over her heart. "Close your eyes, 86." She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Max did as she said. Suddenly he felt the plane take off. His gripe tightened around her waist. He suddenly flashed back to when he had to fly a few missions in the Korean War. The most dangerous ones he had to fly was always the most bumpy, always without fail with bullets being zoned into his plane. He hated those missions and he hated anything that reminded him about those missions.

99 put her lips to his ear and began to sing a softly in his ears. As soon as the plane began it's run around the field – she knew she had chosen wrong. She should have realized that take off was going to be bumpy when she first set eyes on it. She should have walked away – and found another chop dusters – but she knew the Chief wanted 82 back at headquarters as soon as possible. So she didn't let any thought but her mission into her head as she hired the pilot and plane.

She had failed Max. But, she would make it up too him. By holding him close to her through the entire flight and tending to him. She owned him that much.

Max was back in the last plane that he flew for the American Air Force – it had been a terrible mission. They had won the dog fight – but he had to become separated from his fellow troop. He didn't know how – all he knew was that he was in the mist of the actual fight and he saw an enemy plane zero in on one of his mates. He had turned quickly and flew after his mate and the enemy – he managed to shoot the plane away from his mate – but he didn't down the enemy. No, the enemy manged to do a sharp 180 turn and before he knew it – Max was hailed with bullets.

He had to get out of there – any way he could – otherwise he would have been downed. Not just downed – but killed. His survivor incidents kicked in and he managed to fly away from the dog fight and towards the allies side of the skies. Or so he thought. It wasn't until ten minutes later – but it felt like a lifetime – he realized that he was flying deeper into enemy territory. He knew that he had enough fuel just to reach the tip of the allies line. If he could just get to the line than he could parachute out. If he had to bail out than he would much rather be on the allies side of the line than the enemy.

He quickly turned the throttle sharply and managed to swing around and fly towards the allies – with the enemy still right behind him – still shooting at him. He knew that the enemy had a two seater. Perhaps enough bullets to last a lifetime. Max had run out when he managed to shot the plane off his mate's tail.

He didn't know what or when it happened – but the enemy plane suddenly came up along him and the gun pointed at him. He was too intent to trying to reach the allies line that he didn't even brother to try to be afraid of his life and death situation. He kept his head straight forward and flew for all he was worth. Suddenly the window next to his face had smashed open and millions of shades of glass threw at him. He felt his face sting millions of time as the glass hit him full on. But, he couldn't pay any mind to that because he suddenly felt a deep and numbing pain in his right shoulder – just below the neck. He had been shot he knew – but he was demanded to get to the allies line. Even through he knew he was no longer in condition to parachute out. He was going to crash – but he much rather be on the allies side – than the enemy. The enemy would have killed him if he survived the crash. He had fifty – fifty shot at a chance to live if he crashed on the allies side.

He froze in shock as the plane crashed and everything went black.

"Max – Max – Max." 99 shook his shoulders. He had suddenly tighten his hold on her and than passed out. "Wake up Max, come on stay with me."

Max groaned. "My face, my arm. My body." His eyes remained shut. "Oh God, I'm in so much pain."

"Max you aren't hurt." 99 gently brushed his hair from his forehead. (Well the actual part that reached his forehead. He liked to keep his hair nice and neat, and close to his hairline.) "You are safe here in my arms. You are with 99."

"99?" Max whispered chocking as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He looked into the most beautiful and soul foul eyes of the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. "99 is a strange name for one of God's angels." His hand raised and gently ran down her smooth check. "You are the angel I always dream t would come for me at the end of my life."

"Oh Max," 99 sighed softly. She leaned forehead and laid her forehead against hers.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 99's tears rolled down her checks and onto his forehead.

**AT CONTROLS HEADQUATERS – CHIEF'S OFFICE**

"So if that is all you need, Chief, than I'm just going to go home. I need to grab a shower and clean clothes. I'll be back in two hours." 99 stood to her feet and tried to rub the wrinkles from her pant suit (the same one she had worn the previous day).

"Actually 99, I won't need you until tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep." His eyes turned to Max, "You too Max."

"But, Chief." Max started object. "I still have some paperwork that I need to finish."

"No you don't, Max." The Chief said shaking his head.

"I still have to write all the rescuing of 82 in triple, and burn them all." Max said standing tall and pulling out his cigarette case. He lifted one to his lips and lighted with his lighter. Puffing on it a couple of times, he took it out. "It's in the agent handbook."

"Oh and what page is that, 86?" 99 said in a hard voice.

Max turned around and smiled, "You know 99, I can't quite remember. Why don't you refresh my memory."

"Page 288, article 8, line 54." She rattled off with pursed lips. "If that is all, I'll be on my way than." With a nod to the two agents and the Chief, she turned and walked from the office.

Max sighed deeply and turned back, "I'll get the paper work done, than I'll be on my way."

"No Max, there will be _no_ paper work on this." The Chief said firmly. "Go home, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." With that he sat back in his seat and looked at 82 whom was still sitting across from his desk.

"Yes Chief." Max turned and left the office. Perhaps he could still catch up with 99 before she left. But he knew he was too late when he went by their offices. Her door was shut and still locked. Sighing he made his way out of headquarters and made his way down to the lobby.

He reached the street just as 99 zoomed by in her car. He debated weather or not to follow her home – but as he watched her make the turn onto the road, he knew that she would be safe getting home. He turned and made his own way to his own car. It was time to go home.

**END CHAPTER ONE **


	3. Too Late

**Chapter Two Rating T**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**TOO LATE **

**STRESSED ABOUT THE SITUATION**

**BAR**

Max held the door open as he stepped into the not so well lit bar. He coughed as he breathed in the sudden smoke. The door closed behind him, hitting him sharply in the back. Moving forward as he mis stepped.

"Whoa there buddy, easy now." A hand was pressed against his chest – to prevent him from falling onto his face. "You have enough time to get drunk enough, sonny, no need to blank out before the fun begins."

"Kindly remove your hand, before I remove it for you." Max didn't even turn to face the other man.

"Looking for a fight, 86." A hard voice whispered in his ear.

Max slapped the hand away, "Why the hell are you here, 42?" He glared into his fellow agents eyes.

"Night off." 42 shrugged. Lifting his glass for Max to see. "Why are you so tense, 86, rough case?" He grinned, "Rough time with the ladies." Chuckling due to the liquor that he had all ready consumed, "99 throw you out on your bare feet."

Suddenly, before 42 realized when it happened, he was laying on the dirty, blood strain floor. His beer was running across his chest, and shards of glass bitting into his alcohol prepared skin. His eyes which were glazed over with smoke and alcoholic daze – suddenly came to life. The moment that his head hit the floor – he had turned stone sober.

Max's hands were balled at his sides. He just waited for the other agent to stand to his feet. He was ready for the fight that the other man would bring him. He didn't give a damn that when the chief heard about it, he would get seriously reprimanded. It was worth it. All was worth it tonight.

42 sat up and shook his head, "That's one mean left hook, 86." Standing to his feet he looked Max straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry for my comment about 99, 86, I didn't mean it. 99 is one swell lady. I admire her like my own sister." Holding out a hand.

Max ignored the hand and walked toward the bar. "Give me a B & B & B & B."

"B & B & B & B?" The bar tender's right eye brow rose.

"Bacardi, Brass Monkey, Bourbon, Brandy." Max said in a bracing steady voice.

"All right." The bar tender said eyes alight for the major sale.

42 whistled through his teeth, "Shit."

The Brandy was placed in front of Max first. He picked it up and gulped it down. Next up was the Brass Monkey. He swallowed the drink down just as he did the brandy. His hand lifted the Bacardi next. Closing his eyes he chugged the alcohol down his dry, and burning throat. Lastly he gulped down the waiting Bourbon.

"I'll say it again, 86, shit." 42 looked dumbly at his fellow agent, and friend. Max turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. 86 was stoned sober. He couldn't understand it. Unless it truly wasn't 86. The man in front of him must be a KAOS agent.

"I'll say this again, 86, I'm sorry for implying that 99 was a lose woman." He said watching the man's eyes very closely. If the eyes revealed a false move, than he knew it wasn't 86.

Max lowered his eyes. "99-" he whispered brokenly.

42 was convinced. The man standing in front him _was_ 86, a very broken hearted 86, but 86. He turned to the bar and tossed the bills that covered 86's bill. "Come on 86, let's get out of here. It smells in here." He pushed the other agent towards the door. He was relieved the other and slightly shorter agent moved on his own.

**99'S APARTEMT**

She leaned against her door, the moment after she closed it. The moment the soft click sounded, she swung around and placed her back against it. Her hand dropped from the knob, and glided to her side. She looked at her small living space. It only had room for her couch, love seat, and two over stuffed comfortable chairs.

It was a nice apartment, nice lay out. Very feminine, very her. She had been living there since her twenty first year of life. It was the first place she actually got to call home – since she moved out of her parents when she was eighteen. She loved it. But she didn't want to spend her entire life there. She wanted a house, two stories, with an picket fence. The fence didn't even have to be white. Any color would suit her just fine. She wanted to share the house with her husband, and her children. More than one, but no less than six. She wanted to protect her family, so she of course remained an agent for CONTROL, but she would have a desk job. Going out on assignments – only when it was necessary.

Her eyes blinked back the unshed tears. Her dreams were just that _dreams_. She would never get her wish for her life. No house, no stairs in the house. No picket fence. No husband and no children. But she would remain an agent for CONTROL, but she wanted – no, she _needed_ to be out in field. To try to chase away her dream of a perfect life – or perhaps finally have the enemy put her out of her misery.

Without Max's love – then she didn't have a life worth living.

She gently and absentmindedly pushed herself off the door. She walked through her living space towards the French doors of her balcony. She opened them and allowed the salty summer night Washington DC breeze enter her home. She turned and walked towards where her bedroom was. It was time to stripe herself from the clothes that she had been wearing for over twenty four hours. Clothes that if she could afford too, she would gladly burn. But seeing how she lived on a limited budget, she had to keep them.

Opening her bedroom door she walked through. Suddenly a hand wrapped it self around her face and covered her mouth. Eyes opened wide in fear – she screamed into the hand.

"Shut up bitch, otherwise you are going to be one dead CONTROL agent." A voice hissed in her ear.

She began to fight her attacker – but she stopped struggling when someone stepped in front of her – and hit her full on; on her unprotected stomach. She felt herself lean forward and with the added weight from her attacker behind her, she landed face first on the floor.

She felt hands, legs, heads raining on her body as she felt herself black out. The moment that she blacked out – she felt her body turn around.

**MAX'S APARTMENT**

"Here we go, 86, home sweat home." 42 said tossing Max's key's onto the coffee table. Keeping a sharp eye as his fellow agent just absentmindedly walked over and sat down in the chair – that was just five feet from the little bar.

"I'll leave you than." 42 sighed finally as he turned around to the door. 86 was truly bumming himself out. Sides it wasn't like 86 would suddenly confide in him. They were just fellow agents of CONTROL was all.

Max didn't hear the door close. He didn't hear anything at all. Expect for 99's voice. All he could see in front of him and around him was 99. She walked seductively towards him. A smile slowly worked itself up on his lips – holding out his hands for 99 to take.

Gliding gracefully onto his lap – her right arm glided around his neck. Tugging it slightly she breathed on his face as she leaned closer. "Hello there Max," she breathed. Her lips met his without another word.

**99'S APARTMENT**

Her head was pounding. She had way too much liquor. Only problem was; she didn't have one drop of liquor in four days time. Why did she have a major pain in the back of her eyes. Turning her head into her pillow – wait – where the hell was her pillow. Her head felt like it was lying on cement. She suddenly felt sore. How did she hurt her body? Her legs, arms, back, stomach ached. Matter of fact – her entire body felt like it was on fire.

Light suddenly came into her line of vision.

"Bitch!" Suddenly a hand smacked her face.

Everything came back to her. Her eyes jerked opened and she found four KAOS agents standing in front of her. Two of them were very naked agents. One male – the other female. She had a sick sense that she knew _why_ they were very naked in front of her. A very sick feeling.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I see you are awake whore – now the fun can really start." The clothed female agent bent over and yanked 99 up to her feet.

99 stumbled and would have fallen – but the woman in front of her jerked her backwards – into a hard muscle back. Hands jerked her arms backwards as a fist landed on her stomach. 99 leaned forward in pain. She saw that she herself was stark naked. Ugly purple bruises were shinning throughout her front. She saw a pair of big bulky feet in her line of vision. She refused to lift her eyes – she didn't want to see anymore than what she all ready had.

The feet stopped when they touched her own feet. Suddenly a hand grabbed her hair and jerked up. She couldn't help it – she cried out in pain.

"I'll make you pay for that, whore." He snared as he quickly and forcefully entered her. He pumped in and out of her – as she tried desperately to shut down. If she was going to survive this attack – than she had to leave her body.

It was soon over – he jerked himself from her and slapped her face. But before she could try to struggle out of the strong hold that was still holding her up – the female stepped up. The female was actually more rougher on her body than the male was. The female actually took great pleasure on assaulting her.

The woman not only was assaulting her on the inside – but on the outside also. 99 soon lost count of how many hits, kicks, punches, and pumping in and out she was receiving. She happily blacked out once more.

**MAX'S APARTMENT **

"I want you 99." He moaned into her neck.

"You have me." She whispered as she moved her lips across his face and captured his mouth with hers once more.

He knew he was dreaming. But he didn't give a damn. Perhaps it was all the liquor he had drunken – but this time it felt more real. Truly 99 was in his arms making him feel the way he was feeling. Leaning back in the chair, he just leaned his head back against the back and moaned.

Her head drew back and licking her lips, "How much do you want me, Max?"

"Ever so much. Ever so much." Running his fingers up and down her jaw line.

Max grabbed her waist tightly and jerked her closer to him – crashing his mouth onto his – he gave her everything that he had. His entire love and being. His entire soul.

**99's APARTMENT**

She groaned and moaned as she felt her achy body. She didn't feel as cold as before. Her hands hit her sides and she felt material. So they were done raping her. That's a relief in itself. Not total relief. Because she didn't know if she could ever come back from the sexual assault that her body had sadly been part of.

"I see you are awake again, bitch." The male spat in her face.

"What is it you want from me?" She whispered. She refused to cry or so any emotions. If she could have – she would have used her normal tone – but she was still husky from when whomever had decided that hitting her throat was a good idea.

"We are going to make you pay – pay dearly my dear – for loving Agent 86, Maxwell Smart!" The male said, and he started to laugh until tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

99's eyes widen in shocked. _Max was right. He was so right. How could I have been so stupid not to listen, and believe him? _Unknown tears feel down her cheeks. "So you want not only me, to have to pay for what you have done to me tonight – but you want 86 to pay also."

"86?" The red haired female snared, "I thought it was _Max_."

The four KAOS'S agents all shared a laugh. The laugh sent chills down 99's spine.

"You did what you wanted with me, now just leave me alone." 99 said in a harsh voice.

Another shared chilling laugh went around the apartment.

The raven haired male agent leaned forward, "You don't get it dear agent 99. We _aren't_ finished with you. Not by a long shot." Putting a hand underneath her chin and stroking it. "You my dear are going to come with us. We are still going to give you the pleasure and fun that you always craved."

99 sat very still and just stared deeply into his eyes.

"We all know what you truly desperately want. What you crave." Leaning forward he kissed her on the lips – forcing his tongue deep into her throat. His hands went to her waist – and he just gripped hard.

She cried out in sharp pain. But he just deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on her. He finally pulled away and the last thing she was aware of was his fist slamming in between her eyes.

All went black.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Discovering

**Chapter T **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DISCOVERING**

**GETTING BACK TO WORK**

**CONTROL HEADQUARTERS**

Max sighed as he stared at 99's closed office door. He wondered if she had arrived yet. If she had closed her door to keep him out. If this closed door in front of him – was her way of saying 'stay away Max, for good.' He was just debating with himself if he should just chance it and knock on the door.

His hand raised to the knob – while his other one raised to knock. He slowly put his fist against the wood of the door – not allowing any knock to come. His head gently lowered, her face came to his mind. Not the face of his dreams and fantasies. No, the last expression of her face before she left the Chief's office the previous day.

He had to respect her wishes. Sooner that he did, than sooner she would return to him. As his friend – his best friend. He had to allow her to work through her emotions. It was best that he just stayed away from her – expect when it was absolutely necessary. She told him that he could only see her when it involved work. Only work. He had to respect her wishes.

His hands dropped to his sides. His eyes lifted and he just stared at the wooden door.

He didn't have to like it.

Turning to the right he walked away from her closed office door.

**CHIEF'S OFFICE**

The chief sighed as he hung up the phone. He hated doing this – especially to 99 but he just had to. This case just had to be handled in the special care of Max and 99. Only these two agents could manage to take care of what needed to be taken care of. He just hated to cause 99 and Max even more pain.

It was still too soon. It was only two days since Max broke 99's heart.

But business called. The well fare of the entire United States was at stake here.

He pushed the button, "Please send Agents 86, and 99 in here please." Lifting his finger he waited.

The door slid open and Max strode in. "Hello Chief." He sighed deeply as he sat down in the left hand chair. His right hand went to into his left side of his jacket. Pulling out his cigarette case. Opening it he re-withdrew a cigarette. After replacing the case into his pocket he put the stub end in his mouth. Grabbing a match from the match case – he struck it. Lifting it to the cigarette he lit the end. Tossing the match into the trash can.

The Chief kept a close eye on the agent in front of him. Looking over at the trash can – he was actually surprised that it didn't burst into flames. Usually when Max sent a match – even a burnt out match at that – the trash can insistently burst up in flames.

"Max, as soon as 99 gets here, than I'll tell you why I have called you." The chief said with a sigh.

Max just drew on his cigarette.

"Max how are you?" The Chief asked. "42 told me about the bar -"

"What I do on my own time, is my own business." Max said with a snare.

"I'm sorry Max. You are right. I was out of line." The Chief nodded his head in understanding.

"Chief."

The Chief pushed down the button. "Yes."

"99 hasn't arrived yet."

"What?" The Chief said in shock. His jaw clenched. "Well when she does arrive please tell her that I wish to see her."

"Yes Chief."

"99 is never late." The Chief said as he looked at Max. "Never. Even when she is sick, she's always here on time. Early."

Max silently frowned.

"This isn't like her." The Chief said more to himself than to Max. Matter of fact he quite forgot that he was even in the room. "If she's not here in ten minutes -"

Max stood to his feet and walked from the office.

**99'S OFFICE**

Max turned the knob and opened the door. Walking over to her desk he frowned as he tapped his fingers absentmindedly on her desk. This wasn't like her – not one bit. No matter how upset she is; she always came to work when scheduled.

Something didn't feel right. His head turned swiftly as the door opened.

"Hello Max." Hymie said as he strolled into the office with his body stiff. "The Chief has asked me to get something from 99's desk."

Frowning darkly, "What is it?" Max barked.

"You." He replied in a robotic tone.

"I'm not going. I'm staying right here until 99 comes in." Max said. His fingers had hit the desk harder and rougher with each word.

Hymie sighed deeply. "The Chief wants to go to 99's apartment. To check on her. Make sure she's not sick or anything. The Chief wants you to go with him. 99's land lady knows you – so she won't think it weird if you two have to break down the door."

"Break down the door?!" Max asked in a high pitched incredible voice.

"Yes." Hymie simply said. "If 99 doesn't answer the door after a minute of knocking. Than the Chief wants to break down her door. Just to make sure she's not truly ill."

"She's not ill, Hymie." Deeply sighing. "Her heart is just broken is all."

"Than she must go to the hospital. Allow the doctors to put the heart back together." Hymie said.

"It's not broken that way." Max replied softly.

"I don't understand." Hymie turned his head and looked at Max, waiting for his human friend to explain.

"You wouldn't understand." Max said. Without another word he turned, and left 99's empty office.

Hymie just turned his head and stared after Max.

**THE CHIEF'S OFFICE**

"Max." The Chief said with a tight nod of his head.

"Ready to go, Chief?" Max asked not moving from the door.

"Yes Max. We'll take your car." The Chief said, and followed the agent from his office. It was time to find out why 99 didn't even brother to call in. Something was amiss with his top favorite female agent.

**99's APARTMENT**

Max walked silently beside the Chief down the hall towards 99's apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her door. Something was wrong. He felt that something terrible was on that other side of the door. His heart slowed beyond belief. Licking his lips he forced his feet to move forward once more.

No matter what was to be found on the other side of the door. He was the one whom had to take the lead and knock. Lifting his hand and knocking.

Twice firmly.

Pausing with his hand still on the door's wood.

No answer.

Twice again.

Pause.

Still no answer.

Licking his lips he lowered his hand to the knob. Turning it – surprised beyond belief that it was turning. This wasn't normal. 99 _always _kept her door locked. Even when she was home. She knew better about the world too throw caution to the wind.

Pausing.

His right hand and rested opened palm against the door. Taking a deep swallow breath he pushed open the door.

What he saw took the breath right out of his mouth.

"Oh my God." The Chief whispered next to him.

The apartment was trashed beyond belief.

Max found his feet moving – slowly at first – than faster – towards the bedroom. The bedroom wasn't any better than the living room. Worse in fact. Max quickly searched and couldn't find 99. He looked everywhere – the closet, the bathroom, behind the drapes. Underneath the bed.

Nothing.

He still couldn't get his breath. All because she wasn't in the apartment – still didn't mean that she was dead. She must have been taken somewhere – where they want to dump her body. He stood to his feet with the support of the bed. His hand felt the winkle of a piece of paper.

Slowly holding the paper up – the words were just a blur in front of his eyes.

The words slowly came into focus.

_Maxwell Smart – Agent 86 of CONTROL:_

_We have Agent 99. We have beaten her and raped her. She is still alive and well. If you want her back – alive – than you must obey our orders. To the T. We will send you more evidence that prove that Agent 99 is still alive and breathing. _

_KAOS_

A hand covered his own, and gently removed the paper from his lifeless fingers. "Oh my God, Max." The Chief breathed in his ear.

"We have to find her. We have to get her back. Home. Where it is safe." Max backed away from the bed.

"She's better off dead." Max said in a emotionless tone.

"Max don't say that." The Chief looked shocked at his agent.

Turning to look at the older man, "She's been raped, beaten. She's better of dead. Than at least she wouldn't have to live with the memories. Or the fear."

"She's strong, Max, she'll find a way to get past this." The Chief put a gentle hand on Max's back. "She has to. She has much to live for."

"After we found Mr. Big; I should have walked away from her." Max shook his head and moved passed the Chief. He stopped and knelt down on the floor. Putting his hand on the wood. "She was raped here first." A single tear rolled down his right cheek.

"Max, we'll find her. We'll make the people whom done this to her pay. Pay dearly." The Chief said.

Max just stood to his feet, and turned and left the bedroom.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
